otaku_central_pokemon_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Shatterstone
Lucia's Battle Theme The Champion of the Johto Region, Lucia "Luce" Shatterstone is famous for being more than a simple Champion. She is the only female Champion among the five, and is a blessed child of Viridian Forest. People often mistake her for a male on multiple occasions, due to her usual style of clothing. She specializes in Dark and Ghost types. Appearance She has dresses plainly, slightly formal with a tie, but always with a hoodie. It is a habit of hers from her wandering days as a trainer; she used to disguise as a male in order to protect herself. Physically, she has black hair and amber eyes, slightly shorter than her male colleagues. Personality Compared to her fellow Champions, Lucia is the most reserved and thoughtful. She prioritizes the welfare of pokemon above her own. If she is challenged, she often accepts hesitantly, leading many trainers to believe her to be the weakest of the 5 champions. This is false, however - she dislikes getting pokemon into violent situations and only holds her position due to the urging of fellow champion Green. In battle, she is the most minimal of the champions. Using her ability to communicate with pokemon telepathically, she can command her team without saying a word or moving an inch. Her typical battle stance is simply standing with her hands in her pockets and her hood pulled up. Very few words will escape from her lips, but her pokemon move with more agility and finesse than their opponents. History Lucia was born in Viridian City, child of pokemon breeders. She had one older brother, and grew up watching his back. They were not strangers though - on the contrary, they were best friends. However, the time came when her brother left to become a trainer since he was a prodigy at battling. Without a playmate, she wandered about Viridian Forest to care for various injured pokemon. Understanding that she was one of the few caring souls left in her city, the Forest blessed her and gave her various powers - powers that allowed her to connect to pokemon on a deep level. But after one or two brief visits, her brother stopped coming back. He vanished into thin air after challenging the Champion, Lance, and losing. Her parents became distraught, and so did she. One night, unable to stand it any longer, she grabbed a single egg from the day care and fled into the unforgiving world. Nearly alone, without many supplies, she journeyed with Zenith, her Absol. Eventually, she ran into her brother in Union Cave, where he saved her from an attempted physical assault. He warned her of a potential Team Rocket attack on a tournament in the near future, and left as he came. And so, Lucia began to challenge the various gyms in Johto in order to grow strong enough to fight Team Rocket. When the time for the tournament came, she entered as an ordinary trainer. However, she confronted the Rocket Administrator who was trying to forcibly recruit trainers and defeated him. Confident that Rocket had been crushed, she began to clean up the rest of them with nonchalance. However, the real boss appeared - her own brother. He easily dispatched her without losing a single pokemon and left with her closest friend - her Mareep. Devastated, she fell into darkness and found an affinity for dark types. Her battles began to be consumed by rage and a desire to retake what rightfully belonged to her. She confronted her brother one last time, in the Pokemon League. With her rage, she began to lose the battle due to a lack of a clear mind. Her Absol managed to bring her back to her senses and conscience by blocking an attack meant for her with his own body. She managed to develop her own battling style that revolved around prediction and barely defeated her brother. She offered her own hand to him, asking him to reject the darkness as she did. But before he could accept, he was killed by an executive of Rocket - one meant to take her brother out before he could become a threat to Rocket. Lucia eventually drove Team Rocket out of Johto nearly by herself, and eventually met the original pokedex holders. They nominated her to become Johto's new Champion, and she accepted as redemption for her failures. And today, she is one of the world's greatest trainers and a force all criminals fear. Pokémon Team This is her original team who she traveled for 7 years with. She values them more than her human friends, and would gladly die for them and they for her. #'Absol' (lvl 92): Zenith has been with her since the beginning. He needs virtually no instruction from her to fight, since they know each other perfectly. #'Quagsire' (lvl 91): Torrent, the second pokemon she ever caught. He gets along extremely well with Zenith - as in, constantly teases him. #'Forretress' (lvl 91): Phalanx, her lead and rapid spinner. Lucia cannot recall how many times she saved the team with her own body. #'Dusknoir' (lvl 90): Reaper, her usual switch in to counter normal and fighting type pokemon. He often guards her zealously, leaving his pokeball to float through the ground and protect her. #'Gliscor' (lvl 89): Eclipse, her tactician - the moves he decides to make are usually better than her own. As a result, she rarely gives him orders. #'Mareep' (lvl 91): Illumina. Her closest friend and her partner for life. She had swallowed an Everstone long before Lucia caught her, and so cannot evolve. However, she is deceptively much stronger than an average first stage pokemon, and knows Lucia inside and out. Other Pokémon #'Mismagius' (lvl 90) - Lucia swaps in her Mismagius in place of Mareep when challengers face her. Phantasm is extremely cunning and swift, often making tricky plays. #'Tyranitar' (lvl 91) - Lucia caught Kujuku at Mt. Silver. It replaces Torrent when challenges face her. He is nearly unstoppable in brute strength and extremely durable. Battling Style Her battling style is the least dynamic and exciting to watch of all the champions. She makes up for it, however, with finesse. There is no iron clashing of wills between her and the opponent. Their fervor is countered by her flexibility and composure; her face never shows a hint of her strategy. It is futile to look at her at all, in fact - all her orders are done by her telepathy with her pokemon. As a result, all challengers so far are unable to deal crippling blows to her pokemon, while she strikes at every opening. When her Absol fights, it is more like a dance than a brawl. Aside from that, her prediction skills are incredible. She easily predicts switches and counters with the appropriate attack. If it is an Alakazam versus her Absol, she predicts the switch and uses it to set up a Razor Wind. As the next pokemon comes in, her Absol will have also Swords Danced and gotten ready to sweep. Plot /to be filled in during the progress of the RP Relationships *Green: He is her mentor - the one who taught her various tricks and tips about pokemon. In addition, he is the one who recommended her to be the new Champion of Johto. She appreciates all he has done for her, and does her best to live up to his expectations. They often discuss the nature of pokemon. Trivia *As a blessed trainer of Viridian, she has minor telekinesis, telepathy with pokemon, and slight healing abilities. She rarely exercises her telekinesis or healing, however, and saves them for dangerous situations. Overuse of her power causes her to fall asleep. *When facing trainers who treat their pokemon as tools of war, Lucia often beats them down with simply her Absol and Mareep. Their skill and trust in her are more than enough to compensate for their lack of stats, and allow them to pull off strategies others could not hope to accomplish. Quotes *''...Welcome. I guess that you have come here for a battle. Very well then. But I warn you... pokemon are not tools of war or pets to use at your whim. Your eyes tell me that you don't agree with me. Very well. I, Lucia Shatterstone, Champion of the Johto League, accept your challenge. But let me tell you this - bonds can overcome brute strength. Just as my two closest friends will overcome your entire team. Engarde.'' *''...You are still lacking in your bonds. Until you figure out what it means to be friends with your pokemon, you have no chance of beating me. I'm sorry, but you have lost.''